SECRET
by ChocolateCandyRinG
Summary: Shikamaru was working for Uchiha Itachi as his personal assistant and soon they became a couple. But Sasuke also has feelings for Shikamaru and Shikamaru had secrets of his own that he did not want any of them to find out.


I'm rewriting this story because I think what I did was so terrible. Thanks for the two reviews.(the previous one was called secret ambition)

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and most importantly the characters used in this story.

* * *

**SECRETS**

**Chapter 1**

Shikamaru closed his eyes and moan in an almost agonizing voice as Itachi continued to push deeper into him. His attempt to keep his voice down was futile when Itachi hit his spot. A spot Itachi had come to know very well ever since they started sleeping with each other five months ago. Shikamaru wrapped his arms around the Uchiha's neck when both of his legs were placed around Itachi's waist so that he could go deeper into him. Itachi had one arm on Shikamaru's back and the other arm on the bed to support both of them from falling but they couldn't care less if that happens because pleasure had taken control of their minds. The heat from the summer's sun and the sweat running on their bodies were ignored. Both only wanted one thing and it was release.

" Shika.., I love you" Itachi managed to say before crushing his lip onto Shikamaru's to give him a really hungry kiss. Shikamaru kissed back but with less intensity as his lust filled mind were concentrating on reaching his climax.

"Touch me" Itachi instructed and he got off Shikamaru's enterance. Shikamaru snaked his way between their close bodies and started stroking Itachi's member making Itachi arched his back and instantly pounded harder into Shikamaru. Shikamaru nearly lost his mind as Itachi pushed harder into his spot and started rocking himself according to Itachi's rhythm. He was later freed of that as he started seeing stars and his vision clouded and he moan in pleasure. His back arched into a perfect curve and he came on both their stomach.

He continued to ride it out so Itachi can have his climax and he did just seconds after Shikamaru did. He closed his eyes as exhaustion started pulling him on to sleep and he felt Itachi's comforting breathing on his chest. It was like a lullaby to him. He felt very safe and loved lying under the much older Uchiha.

"_How troublesome, I think I'm falling in love with the enemy's son"_

.....

Sasuke was driving 120km/h and that was double the speed limit he was supposed to drive. He knew he was pushing his luck on the matter and God knows how he could not afford another speeding ticket as his father has made it clear that if he had another ticket his license will be (and without any further consideration) taken away from him.

"I guess I had pushed his limit with five tickets" his messy mind managed to wander before it all came hitting again.

Sasuke never realized it. He never realized when he started falling in love with Shikamaru. In fact he once hated Shikamaru. That was when he first came in to work for Itachi and he thought he was going to be a little ass kisser like Itachi's entire former assistant. But Shikamaru turned out to be the opposite way. He was not afraid to tell Itachi if he did something wrong and he just doesn't seems to care less about Itachi's status in the family.

Sasuke could never get it but Itachi was always treated like a God by the people in the Uchiha's household. Sasuke always came second not just from the helps but even his parents. They did not expect anything from him and that was just fine with him but even since he remember he had this nagging feelings in his heart that nobody care about him, that he would always came second in his family. He asked his mother once but of course she brushed it of off saying that was nonsense. So Sasuke grew up always feeling like he came second after Itachi.

Then there was Shikamaru. They were the same age but Shikamaru did not have the advantages like Sasuke had coming from a wealthy family. Shikamaru parent died when he was only 9 years old and then his grandfather took him in and took care of him that was until he died from a heart attack 5 months before he turned 18. He was sent to an orphanage as he was still underage at that moment. Shikamaru graduated but could not afford to go to college and that's how he ended up being Itachi's personal assistant.

Sasuke didn't knew anyone his age who did not attend college but that was only because all of his friends came from a wealthy family just like his own. First he thought that maybe Shikamaru was just lazy and just using his misfortune as an excuse or perhaps so that people would felt sorry for him. But later on he found out that after his parents had left a huge amount of debt after they died and during the time he was living with his grandfather, they often had little money left as the money he received every month from his father pension was used to pay for the debt and not to mention that his grandfather was making very little so they could not save any money for his college funds.

Even though he had been through a lot, Shikamaru merely described his childhood as happy one.

"_I was very lucky because my parents and my grandfather had showed me what love is like and if I had to choose between money or love, I'd rather had love and be poor than be rich but empty inside"_

Sasuke would never forget that sentences as that was start of everything.

Now his brother may have outrun him again, overtake him like he always did. He noticed the way the both of them look at each other. He knew there was more than that between them. He could honestly say he would not be surprised to find out that they were already fucking with each other. That sent a little sting in his heart. Sasuke never felt this strongly about someone before and it had taken a really long time for him to accept that he was gay and now the only person he cares about could possibly be his brother's lover.

Sasuke never hated Itachi or anything because although Itachi never showed it, Sasuke knew Itachi cared about him and he loves his older brother. Under all that perfect exterior Sasuke knew that Itachi was put under a lot pressure to meet their parent's high expectations.

"_Sorry Itachi, this time I can't let you win"_

* * *

I hope this one is better than the previous one. Please review and tell me what you think. Should I continue on or not.


End file.
